The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World is a vast primordial force that has remained during the concept of Existence itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, it has recently become sentient, and has taken the form of a mature woman, developing an all-consuming affection for Issei Hyoudou. History After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and trapped his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. Despite the suffering she brought upon the child, this turned out to be a disadvantage to her, as Issei continued to grow immensely powerful. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World had been destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself had slowly began to develop its own sentience. Appearance In its female incarnation, the Supernatural World appears as a mature human woman with pronounced cheek bones, crimson-red lips, and light blue eyes with icy-blue shadow on her eyelids. Her black hair is wild and free, but held in place in an up-do. Fashioning herself in Victorian-styled garb, the Supernatural World wears a starched collared blouse with a cameo brooch under her throat, along with a high-waisted skirt that cuts to ankle length, and a croak lengthen jacket which puffs up at the shoulders and dark lapels. She also wears black ankle boots with a sharp toe and tapered heels. When conversing with the mythological beings that dwell upon it, the Supernatural World's alters its shape to an appearance that is largely unchanged from its female form, with the only differences being the change in her hairstyle and attire. Personality When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World had been destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own consciousness. Drawing upon the emotions it learned from Izanami-no-Mikoto, the Supernatural World developed a personality that carried similar aspects, and yet was far distinct from the Shinto Goddess. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a yandere, a Japanese term that refers to a character who is madly in love and enamored with someone, often literally and violently so. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World acquired an enamored obsession with him. Upon taking the form of a mature woman, the Supernatural World developed an equally feminine personality, and openly referred to Issei as her Visitor. In addition to harboring an excessive amount of affection for Issei, the Supernatural World also displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also possessed an obsessive side to her personality, as she told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, her obsession with him deepened to an even greater level (though she later claimed to Issei that she was his true home; hinting at a slightly irrational jealousy towards the Earth). This obsession continued to grow so much, that after taking its female form, the Supernatural World forcefully trapped Issei into the realm of her own 'consciousness', and blatantly stated her desire to 'smother' and 'devour' him. Quotes Trivia * The Supernatural World's female form is based on that of Missy, the female incarnation of The Master from Doctor Who, played by Scottish actress Michelle Gomez. Or alternatively, The Lady from television series Gotham. Images Photo 1 (2).jpg Photo 2.JPG Photo 2 (1).JPG Photo 3 (1).JPG Photo 1 (1).JPG Photo (4).JPG Manifested World (2nd form).jpg Supernatural World (2nd form).jpg Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Spoiler Characters Category:WarriorMan199456